


I Just Met You, and This is Crazy...

by MrsNesbitt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Debut Fic, F/F, how do you chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNesbitt/pseuds/MrsNesbitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Beca and Chloe had to exchange phone numbers..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Met You, and This is Crazy...

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic of anything ever, so be... gentle? If you like excessive use of commas, stick around!

 

Beca was still not really sure how she ended up here. “Here” being a huge, dark… amphitheatre? full of drunk, singing nerds. Except, when she stopped to think, she realised she had a good idea of how it happened- and it was almost definitely something to do with a certain redhead with an apparent alarming lack of concern for boundaries.

Still, even as she looked around with practised disdain and proclaimed “I don’t know what I’m doing here,” to Amy, she admitted to herself that maybe- just _maybe,_ she had found something sort of cool, in its own backwards way. Not that she was going to let anyone know any time soon, of course.

Just as she was beginning to accept her musical fate, she heard a “BECAW!” coming her way, thrown at her by one of the aforementioned drunk singing nerds. Specifically, the one who hadn’t stopped pestering her since she first saw him. She knew Jesse was harmless, though, so decided to humour him.

“Wow.”

“Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?”

Once he started in on his spiel about their inevitable ‘aca-children’ (gross), Beca could tell that she was going to have to just keep playing the dismissive card until Jesse would take the hint and go to ply himself with _more_ alcohol than he had already had. She hazarded a “you’re really drunk right now; I don’t think you’re going to remember any of this,” but, as she predicted, Jesse denied any such accusation. His little sobriety test shtick was cute enough, sure, but she was more than a little relieved when he lumbered off in the direction of the booze.

Beca was just about to relax and readjust when all of a sudden her vision was obscured by a mass of red hair, accompanied by possibly the breathiest “Hi!” she’d ever heard. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Chloe was yanking her hands down and Beca was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat or two at the sudden lack of distance between them. Which may have been given away by the ridiculous sound that came out of her mouth ( _without_ her permission). Not even a full second later, Chloe began, “I am _so_ glad that I met you,” and leaned ever further into Beca’s diminishing personal space. Their faces were really only inches apart at this point, and Chloe’s gaze, Beca noticed, was focused pretty much directly onto Beca’s lips, which, as a result, was where her words were landing as she said, “I think that we’re gonna be really fast friends.”

By this point, Beca could not stifle the huge smile on her face, yet her nervousness was refusing to be hidden, if the alarmingly high pitch of the “yeah!” she threw out in response was any indication. She quickly realised that her badass pretence was melting under Chloe’s warmth and tried to regain some control over her actions. She took a breath, willed her voice to deepen, and replied with an air of confidence that surprised even herself, “well, you saw me naked, so…” punctuated with a wink that, if she had actually tried to consciously perform, would no doubt have ended up as an awkward blink.

Chloe stuck around, swaying slightly but completely within Beca’s personal space, for a while after that. She seemed to be telling her something about Aubrey, and shrink wrap? Beca wasn’t totally sure of how long Chloe remained, or, really, what she was talking about, as she lost every trace of concentration in her proximity.  Totally reasonable, Beca thought, as Chloe’s eyes seemed to be a previously undocumented shade of blue, and her general happy drunken haze was infectious and soothing in a way that Beca did not expect to be soothed on a night she began by being told to “drink the blood of the sisters that came before you”. Besides, Chloe totally started the ‘stare at the other’s lips’ game, so Beca could hardly be blamed for joining in.

Chloe seemed to take the same hint as Jesse did from Beca’s lack of a verbal response ( _God damn it, Mitchell, stop staring and start responding!)_ as she had only moved an inch or two away from Beca during her monologue, but as she stroked down Beca’s arms and proclaimed “Alright, I’m gonna go get a drink-“ Chloe managed to, again, lean in towards Beca in a way that resulted in her bobbing her head to follow Chloe’s like a lost puppy. Then, as Chloe moved completely away from her, all that Beca’s brain could think to do was nod her head repeatedly at her, as if that was a sensible reaction. Chloe’s ridiculous statement of, “this ginger needs her jiggle juice,” was accompanied with- or maybe this was just Beca’s imagination?- what appeared to be almost a _challenging_ look, over Chloe’s shoulder, directly into Beca’s eyes. Chloe’s little hip wiggle and butt-slap was just the cherry on top of the ridiculous cake, and all Beca could do was gaze after her, wondering what on earth had just happened.

She didn’t want to let Chloe walk away from her having been _entirely_ non-verbal, though, which is what prompted her to call out after her a weak, “make good choices!” Which, wow, just seemed almost patronising once it had come out of her mouth. Beca started to look down around her, trying to ground herself after the dizzying experience that had been Chloe talking directly at her face like that- Beca had to remind herself that Chloe was _drunk_ , that was the only reason that her personal space had been quite so invaded, and also explained the dopey contented smile that had been on Chloe’s face the entire time. Blame it on the alcohol. It was at this point that Beca realised that Chloe probably _was_ quite tipsy already, and had just declared herself en route to find yet more booze...

While still looking down at the place where Chloe had stood moments before, Beca noticed Chloe’s… phone? How on earth had Chloe managed to drop her phone without noticing? Maybe she had been as distracted by Beca as Beca had been by Chloe? No, no, it was probably the beer. Which, once she thought about it, made her more than slightly concerned. The amount of concern Beca could hold for other people is something she liked to keep very secret- she didn’t think it matched well with the badass front she put up to the world, so she usually attempted to put on airs of indifference. However, the truth of the matter was that Beca was a very caring person, and also had a habit of claiming responsibility for things that couldn’t have been her fault. (She had been known to apologise to her mother for causing her pain in childbirth.)

Beca felt more than a little weird about what she did next, but ultimately decided that she was sort of already a weird person, she appeared to now be in some kind of a capella cult, and so exercising a little extra weirdness for the sake of someone’s safety probably couldn’t hurt in the long run. At least, that’s what she told herself as she unlocked Chloe’s phone and saved her number in her contacts. Saved simply as “Beca”- she didn’t want to make it _too_ weird- she gave herself a missed call so that she then had Chloe’s number too.

She then spent a much longer time than was probably necessary crafting text messages to Chloe, before locating Aubrey to hand over Chloe’s phone (she figured this would be safer than returning it to Chloe, who had already managed to drop it once this evening), and bowing out of the nerd party to go home and attempt to clear her mind of the redhead, because she was pretty sure she was thinking about her more than was entirely normal.

Throwing a cursory grimace over at Kimmy Jin, Beca climbed into bed and, unexpectedly, fell deeply asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

The next morning- or rather, noon-ish- Beca awoke to a string of missed text messages. She briefly wondered why Chloe was texting her- this hadn’t happened before- before she started reading the messages and remembered what she’d done the previous night, and started cringing inwardly at herself.

**_[Beca (22:32)]: Hey, it’s Beca… um, Mitchell? From auditions? From… the shower? Wow, okay. So I know this is kind of weird but basically I’m worried about how much jiggle juice you’ve had and like, you managed to literally drop your phone so like, just, let me know if you… need anything?_ **

**_[Beca (22:33)]: Like, if you need help. If you get stuck or something, you know… I don’t know why you’d get stuck but_ **

**_[Beca (22:33)]: Okay wow this was really stupid. I’m sorry, um. Forget I… said anything._ **

**_[Beca (22:35)]: Forget I said anything but also, you can call me if you need me. Okay. Bye._ **

(Very smooth, Mitchell. That totally sounds like a thing a normal person would say to a girl they barely know.) After she was done being embarrassed by her own attempts at being helpful, she read on, and found Chloe’s responses from… 8am? How in the hell had that woman gotten up so early after a night like that?

**_[Chloe (08:16)]: Wow, Becs. x_ **

**_[Chloe (08:18)]: You know, if you wanted my number so badly you could have just asked me._ **

By this point, Beca could practically see Chloe’s smirk radiating through her phone. Clearly her staring the previous night had been more obvious than she had wished for.

**_[Chloe (08:19)]: For the record, I’m offended that a) you think I can’t handle my jiggle juice- which one of us is awake at 8am and which one will most likely sleep in until midday?_ **

(How did she know Beca’s sleeping habits _already_?)

**_[Chloe (08:19)]: and b) that you think I would be so careless as to drop my phone without noticing. Tut tut, Becs. x_ **

If Chloe was implying what she thought she was, then maybe Beca spoke too soon about the amount she was thinking about Chloe. Because this kind of premeditated act surely meant that Chloe knew what she was doing to Beca. And, besides, now she had Chloe’s phone number, she felt like a world of opportunities was opening up.

Right now, though, she had to get up to go to class, where she felt like she would probably be mostly concentrating on thinking of a response to Chloe’s teasing, rather than paying any attention whatsoever to Intro to Philosophy.

****

****

 


End file.
